


Baffling, Beautiful

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett's idea of pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baffling, Beautiful

"No, see," Steve says, rolling over onto his side, propping his head up on one elbow. Danny blinks at him sleepily, loose and indulgent against the sheets, eyebrows raised as he waits for Steve to continue. "Say the leaf canopy starts at twenty feet – you've got cover, but you need sightlines, a good seventy degree sweep unless you know the direction the target's coming from."

"Huh," Danny says helpfully, and scratches at his jaw.

"Let's say you're the sniper." He sets down two fingers against Danny's bare hip, walks them up and over his belly. "Target's coming from the south-west, three feet per second on average, but the ground's uneven." He pauses his finger-walking, twists his wrist as though looking around, bends his fingers to approximate a crouch before he straightens them and walks around Danny's navel. "Camo, right? So you're trusting sound more than sight, although – " He glances up, his fingers just below Danny's breastbone. "What?" he asks, taking in Danny's drowsy, happy smile, the tiny wrinkles beside his eyes.

Danny reaches up to cup his jaw, strokes a thumb across Steve's cheek. "Oh, babe," he says fondly, and Steve feels himself flush.

"What?" he asks again, confused by everything that's happening right now, and when Danny laughs softly he shakes his head. "Stop it. You're disturbing the terrain."

"I'm disturbing – I'll give you disturbing," Danny says, grinning, which makes no sense at all, but when he curls his hand behind Steve's neck and pulls him in for a slow, messy kiss, Steve goes with it, shifts to find a better position, settles between Danny's thighs, pulls his hand away from Danny's chest at the last moment to lie flush against him.

"Man down, man down," he says against Danny's mouth, and Danny laughs again, both of his hands framing Steve's face, Steve's hands sliding up beneath the pillow as they kiss. "You'll never know how to kneecap a target at sixty-five feet like this," Steve murmurs, licking his way into Danny's mouth and shivering when Danny drags his nails across the small of his back.

Danny smiles at him, hair disheveled, gaze so stupidly fond that Steve doesn't know what to do with it. "I'll take the risk."

Steve studies him for a second. "I'll just go with you," he offers.

"Probably best," Danny agrees, and bafflingly, beautifully, he's laughing into their kiss again.


End file.
